prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rayien1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the World Heavyweight Championship (WWE) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RobJ1981 (Talk) 05:12, October 10, 2009 Hello Hey, I just wanted to say that your edit on the Jerishow page was well done and I hope that you continue to make strong contributions. This Wiki needs more good contributors. If you need help or just want to chat, feel free to hit me up - Wagnike2 04:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Editing SS Hya dude, do you want to take over from me editing the ss 09 page, because we cant both do it!!! Dean27 02:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Widget Hey. I don't know if you know about the Shoutbox Widget, but it's pretty cool - though, hardly anyone uses it. Basically, it allows you to chat while editing on this Wiki. It's pretty helpful if you have a question. To use it, click on the more button on the top of the screen , go to manage widgets, and click on the shoutbox widget, if it interests you that is. If not, thanks for your edits on the Survivor Series 2009 article. - Wagnike2 03:25, November 23, 2009 (UTC) December Forum Meeting Hello, we just put up the December Forum Meeting and we are looking forward to feedback/criticism/ideas/anything from you. Please check it out and take the time to leave a message. - Wagnike2 01:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Eddie Fatu I corrected the retired thing, because though he was released from WWE in June. A week ago he was still wrestling for independent promotions and tours like Hulkamania. Hence, he never actually retired, which is why I put N/A there. - Wagnike2 14:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Lyrics Pages Hey - if you could hold off for a little bit in creating new Theme Lyric pages, I need to talk to the other admin about the format of the pages, etc and decide where we want to go with these pages. - Wagnike2 18:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :* Yep, I will definitely let you know when we come up with a decision. Besides that, how is editing going on here for you/ anything you need help with? Or anything that you would like to see. It's not often when we get any input from people. - Wagnike2 18:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :* Again, please stop making lyrics pages until I say so - we are toying with the design. This will be your last warning. - Wagnike2 21:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you watching TNA BFG 10.10.10 Live? DiscoDuck 01:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) * Sorry that I didn't get back to you sooner on this, I would say go ahead and make the pages but rename them differently. Instead of putting Cryme Tyme Theme Song, put the actual name of the song. For example as the Miz, create pages like I Came To Play (Theme Song). * I would definitely prefer the (Theme Song) part after them yea. - Wagnike2 12:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Survivor Series 2010 matches *Hi, where did you hear about the SS match Dolph Ziggler © vs. Kaval apart from news sites? What references do we have for this match? Dean27 19:18, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :*I've found it! Dean27 19:22, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :*I am yes. Dean27 01:38, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :*OK Thanks. Dean27 01:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Jeff Hardy Theme Song *Hi, have you done a page for the above? Dean27 14:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Ok thats cool, it's just i looked at the main theme song page and Jeff was still red linked, but i thought i seen his song page before so was checking. Dean27 16:17, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Good work! Are you planning on doing all the current wwe wrestlers songs or just a few? Dean27 17:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Sweet, what site do you use for the lyrics? Even though i started this page and the lyrics ages ago i cant remember where i got the lyrics from! Dean27 17:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Haha nice! There was a site that had them all on, but i can't find it now. Dean27 17:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :*All i can find is Theme Music. I know there are better somewhere though! How about we get all the theme's up for the current roster seperate them into raw and smackdown but till find them leave them redlinked. I done the new and old one for Ted DiBiase,jr. so just do them like that and as we find them fill the page in!? Dean27 17:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah i think thats a good place to start, if the page is up we know what we need to look for and what we need to do. You wanna do RAW and i'll do Smackdown? Dean27 17:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Don't worry about them if they ain't got no lyrics on. Maybe after we done the ones with lyrics we could just do their page with the infobox and youtube video on. But do that after we done the ones with lyrics. Dean27 17:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Done this by mistake but you can use it if not already done: Copy and Paste it! :::*CM Punk :*Dont worry about doing smackdown! Ive done it!! :*I forgotten how to put the videos into the template... remind me plz. Also now we have this "new skin" we are putting all pics at a max size of 200px or me and Nic thinks it takes up too much space ok. Dean27 18:57, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :*OK i remember lmao. Dean27 18:58, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates *Thanks for doing the WWE PPV Temps, great help that! Dean27 12:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Sup my PPL, I just saw the Promotional Poster of Royal Rumble 2011 and: - User:DiscoDuck Who is THX? -- 07:42, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Theme Songs *Can you add a line or two of text to these pages similar to what I added to the Motorcity (Theme Song) page? It'd be greatly appreciated. - Wagnike2 16:27, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Dodgy editing *Thanks for undoing the dumb edits by Awesome568. If you spot any more of these kinda edits let me know ok, he's been warned about it. Dean27 00:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RR editing *You ask me that on every PPV! Answer is yes, till i get tired as it is 1.35am here! Dean27 01:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC)